Traitor
by DJCJ-07
Summary: Albert Wesker takes in a young girl, who is the sister of Steve Burnside. But, she doesn't know of the things that he's done in the past. *My first story, hope you enjoy, review and all that good stuff! It's kind of short...sorry* (Told from OC, Stacy's POV)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stacy Burnside, sister of Steve Burnside… Well, was until Chris and Claire Redfield killed him in Rockfort Island. I've never met them, but I know Wesker has major history with them both. He saved me in the Ashford's Antarctic Research Facility before it was destroyed. We ran into each other and escaped, I had nowhere to go, so he kinda took me in. Ever since, I've been in the Umbrella Training Facility in San Diego, California.

I have to admit, it is good to be back home, but after a while I noticed something really strange.

Wesker's eyes definitely aren't normal, they're like a red/yellow. Okay, so maybe it took me almost a year to notice, but he never takes those sunglasses off! Anyways, I decided to go down to the lab and check things out…

Wesker was talking to Excella. I hate her so much… While they were distracted I snuck into the elevator. The lab is all the way down in the basement, and the trip seemed long because I was so nervous…

I stepped out of the elevator and looked around. It was super creepy… There were large cryogenic containers with really weird, gross looking creatures in them. I searched for a while until I heard the elevator move and Wesker and Excella came down. I ran to hide under the staircase, I wasn't paying attention and I stepped on a syringe, breaking it. A few shards of glass and whatever was in it went into my foot. I tried to ignore it and listen to what they were saying.

"What do you plan on doing with Ms. Burnside after Uroboros is complete?"

"That is none of your concern." Wesker answered, still as serious as ever.

Ha! I loved the look on her face when he said that! I wouldn't tell her anything either…  
Wait…what's Uroboros?! What is he gonna do to me?! I was incredibly confused…  
Their backs were now facing me, so I decided to make a run for it.

About halfway up the stairs, I began to feel nauseous. My head was throbbing and I couldn't really manage to stay on my feet anymore.

I fell, hitting the hard metal staircase. I heard Excella say something, but I couldn't really understand. I saw Wesker come to me, everything got blurry, and I blacked out.

_

I woke up back in my bedroom.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Excella walk in. I sat up and looked at her coldly.

"He needs to see you…" She spoke with a tone that was just as bad as my look.

I walked out and he was waiting for me in the hallway.

"You're in deep now, Stacy…" He led me to a mirror in the hallway. "Notice anything different?"

I did… My eyes were the same as his. Only a little paler… "What…what happened to me?!"

"The syringe you broke contained the T-Virus. Don't try to sneak around anymore, since you know the consequences." He stated, walking away.  
Well, there's your proof, I'm the worst sleuth in the whole entire freaking world…

Wait a sec, the T-Virus? That's the virus that turned everyone into zombies in Raccoon City and Rockfort Island I think. I remember hearing something on the news about Raccoon City's task force team, S.T.A.R.S. encountering it in some mansion…

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, just noticing I was still wearing the silver heart necklace that Steve gave me for my eighteenth birthday. I looked down at it, missing him, he shouldn't have died… He was only seventeen...

_I love you Steve_

I went back to my bedroom and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Waiting for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I totally shouldn't have went into the lab… What was I thinking?

I jumped when I heard a very loud noise downstairs. As if someone had busted open a door or something…and then there were footsteps.

I hid behind the bed and looked up a little. Two people walked in holding guns. There was an older guy with a red vest. The other was a chick with red hair pulled up in a ponytail.

Wait a sec, that's Claire Redfield!

Seeing her brought me back to deciding which was worse, losing the rest of my family to Claire and Chris, or not really having one in the first place…  
I was way to deep in my thoughts and let out a short sigh.

Claire was Red-Vest came to where I was and aimed their weapons. I guess they saw my eyes and figured I was in on whatever Wesker was planning, because did they ask me if I was okay?  
No. Claire grabbed me from behind and I flipped her over, slamming her into the dresser. I had to smile…that felt so good…  
Red-Vest got a hold of my wrists and after some struggling, he got me into handcuffs.

"Chris, you're gonna have to come get your sister…" He spoke into his earpiece.  
Chris came in after a few minutes and followed behind us, carrying Claire.

We got to the roof and entered a helicopter. Claire regained her conscience a little after we got into the air.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"I'm Stacy Burnside. And you…you and your sister killed my brother…"

I was officially ready to push both Redfield's out of the helicopter, but I had just realized there were a few other people with us…

"Burnside?! Y-you're Steve's sister?! Holy crap!" Claire yelled excited.  
Chris got her calmed down and turned his attention back to me.

"Okay, so then why were you with Wesker?"

"He and I escaped the Ashford's Antarctic Research Facility together before it was destroyed. And I already know your next question…my eyes. I got curious and decided to go down to the lab, and I stepped on a syringe with the T-Virus in it."

"Well, that doesn't change that he killed your brother, chica…" The Mexican guy next to Chris commented.

"What?!" I almost flipped out.

Claire punched him and I flinched when she put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Look, we didn't kill Steve. Alexia Ashford injected him with the T-Veronica Virus and Wesker took his body and experimented with the virus. Trust me, I wouldn't lie about Steve…"

I didn't want to hear anymore…  
I can still remember the day I found my mom dead, and Steve gone…was that Wesker too? It couldn't be…

1998...

Finally! I was getting to come home from college for a while! And my dad would be gone, thank God… He was very…abusive. Physically.  
My best friend Mia (and myself) had tried to call Steve and my mother for a really long time while I was still packing but they STILL hadn't answered the freaking phone…

"Why won't Steve answer the freakin' phone?!"

Mia giggled at my frustration, "You know what I've always wondered about?"  
I just stared at her.

"Your brother doesn't look Mexican AT ALL, you guys barely look the same except for your hair and skin, and he doesn't speak any Spanish. But you guys act exactly the same, you're both extreme weirdos."

"That doesn't help the situation at all, Mia!"

"Just finish packing. I'll be down the hall when your ready, love ya."

"Love you too…"  
I finally finished packing and we headed out.

"Are you gonna go see your dad for the week?" I asked on the way there.

"Maybe… I'm not really sure."

"Well, you can always stay with my mom, Steve, and me. My mom really likes you, she says you're the only friend besides Gloria that's a good influence."

"That's actually kinda true…"

For the rest of the ride we just blasted Britney Spears through the speakers.  
We got to my house and I was so excited as Mia and I approached the porch. I pulled out my keys and opened the door and smiled but when I saw the inside of the house, my heart dropped.

"What…" I could barely manage to get one word out as we entered the house.

"Mia, is my mom or Steve's car in the driveway?"

"Both…"

Furniture was knocked over, there was a faint blood stain on the floor, and my mom's necklace was on the floor.  
I'm pretty sure Mia was as confused as I was because she didn't say anything. We checked the living room, the kitchen, and the entire downstairs. Then we decided to go upstairs and check the bedrooms, I was on the verge of punching a hole in the wall and breaking down the entire time.  
We entered my parents' room and my mom was on the floor, not breathing. I automatically ran to her, knowing she was dead but not wanting to accept it. I finally burst out in tears, as did Mia.

"Why…" I whispered in-between sobs.

"What'd she do to have this happen?! Who would do this?!"

Mia became angrier with every sentence. We both came from seriously screwed up families, so my mom was like Mia's too.  
I momentarily got myself together enough to talk, "Whoever did it apparently took Steve too… And I'll find out, I don't care how long it takes…"

It was silent for a while until the girl with real short brown hair decided to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Rebecca Chambers."

Soon enough everyone else followed her action.  
Red-Vest - Barry Burton.  
The Mexican - Carlos Olivera.  
The brunette with the ponytail dressed in almost all blue - Jill Valentine.  
The tank top guy doing Mr. Pocket-hands - Billy Coen.  
The really cute guy with epic hair - Leon S. Kennedy.

I slapped on a fake smile and tried to forget about what Claire had said about Wesker and Steve.  
We landed and as everyone got out, Barry un-cuffed me. "Thanks."

Inside, above the front desk, was the B.S.A.A. logo. (Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance) People were staring at me like I was breast-feeding an alien baby. I gave back the best tough chick look I could and most of them looked away. I chuckled softly and Billy shook his head. I nudged him and rolled my eyes. I could tell he wasn't as tense as everyone else…  
We entered Chris' office and everyone but me sat down. "What do you want?"

"You could be useful." Chris replied.

"Uh, did that answer my question?"

"Where is Wesker?" He asked, walking to me.

"He should've been in the same building you guys found me in."

"Your lying." Unconvinced, he threw a fist at me. I smirked as I caught his fist in my mine right in front of my face.

"Anything else you wanna try, Redfield?"

"You sound exactly like him…" Chris exited the room extremely pissed off.

"I'm so sorry. Chris and Wesker absolutely hate each other…" Jill apologized.

"It's all good."

"Wesker's probably gone already gone… We should just keep going." Leon suggested.

All of the sudden there was an explosion that created a hole in the wall. We were all knocked to the ground. I saw someone walk through it and they helped me up.

Wesker…


	3. Chapter 3

*Leon's POV*

We headed to the roof when we realized Stacy was gone. There was an Umbrella helicopter already in the air by the time we got up there.

"Seriously?!" Jill shouted.

"This can't be good…" I whispered as Chris came to the roof holding a rocket launcher.

"Yeah…no kidding." Rebecca tried not to laugh.  
Wonder who was the retard who decided to give Chris an RPG…for real.

"I'm gonna shoot it down." He loaded and aimed it.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill Stacy!" Claire didn't stop him though.

"What…the…HELL, MAN?!" I was totally ready to murder him.  
The helicopter came down in flames and we took cover. After everything settled, I went to try to find Stacy. I finally found her and ran over to her. "Rebecca, come here!"  
I grabbed Stacy and carried her inside with Rebecca following.

"Is she okay?" I asked, poking my head out the door.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest for a while."

"We'll be back…" I whispered to an unconscious Stacy.

I ran outside to see Wesker uninjured and fighting pretty well. I came up behind him and shot. I ended up just hitting his shoulder.  
He turned around and punched me, knocking me to the floor. He went for another hit, but someone threw him down from behind. I stood up and saw Stacy.

"Nice." We high-fived and I could see her blush. Yes! I knew something was going on here!

* * *

*Stacy's POV*

Everyone aimed their guns at Wesker, and I glanced back, "No, I've got this…"

I placed my foot on Wesker's chest to make sure he wouldn't move, "You killed him…"

"Not necessarily."

"Bull crap! YOU! The only person I trusted for so long! I hate you…so much…" I yelled in harsh breaths.  
I was caught off guard when Wesker grabbed my ankle and threw me from him, sliding me across the cement. It was only seconds before he was in front of me aiming his Desert Eagle at my head. I waited, braced myself. A shock ran through me when Chris shot him out of my way, and he did one of those 'you owe me' looks.

I walked over to Wesker, snatching his gun up from the ground.

"Payback."

"Go ahead, you'll regret it."

He's right…everything he'd done for me… No. The lifes he's screwed up. I fired one shot into his head and let only a few tears drop.  
I wiped my tears and took Wesker's sunglasses, walking over to everyone else. "So…"

"Um, we'll be back." Jill motioned for them to go inside with her.

I looked into my reflection on the sunglasses. How long would I be like this?

* * *

*Jill's POV*

"Okay, so we all know Wesker will most likely come back. But, anyways! Who thinks we should give Stacy a chance?" I asked.  
Almost everyone agreed, I looked over at Chris, once again, being difficult.

"Okay, let's go." I smiled coyly at him.

"What?! Come on, what if she's just a backstabber?"

"Shut up you man-child!" Barry punched him, and soon enough they were fighting.

"I'll ask her!" Leon yelled, racing out the door.  
It should get pretty interesting around here…

* * *

*Stacy's POV*

"Where's Chris and Barry?" I asked when they all came back outside.

"Oh, they're inside beating each other up." Billy answered carelessly.

Leon now stood in front of me, "We have decided that, if you want, you can join the B.S.A.A."

"For real?"

Leon nodded his head.

"TOTALLY!" I yelled, giving him a giant hug, which was followed by my excited freak-out which nobody understood... Except for Carlos maybe, because I started speaking in Spanish...

"Hey guys, can you help me get Chris down the staircase…I think I knocked him out." Barry yelled from the door.

"We'll leave you two to your business…" Carlos joked.

I waited until everyone was inside to speak once more, "So-"

Leon cut me off in a kiss. I let it last and broke away after a while.

"You are one to get to the point…" I laughed, and we headed inside.

Wait…  
What ever happened to Excella?

* * *

**Authors note!:**

**Tada! So, that is the end...**** I will probably make a part 2, we shall see!**


End file.
